Simplify the following expression: ${-4p+1+6p}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {-4p + 6p} + 1$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {2p} + 1$ The simplified expression is $2p + 1$